ωнєη αякηєѕѕ ρяєуѕ-sɪʟᴇɴᴛ ᴋɪʟʟᴇʀ
by BlackLabrynith
Summary: I am Melt, the Seer of The Circle. This story I will tell you, Stranger, is of Tilt, the first breath of a new era . {ᴮᴼᴼᴷ ᴼᶠ ᵀᴴᴱ ωнєη αякηєѕѕ ρяєуѕ ᵀᴿᴵᴸᴼᴳʸˑ ᴾᴸᴼᵀ ᴬᴺᴰ ᶜᴴᴬᴿᴬᶜᵀᴱᴿˁ ᴬᴿᴱ ᶜᴼᴾʸᴿᴵᴳᴴᵀ ᵀᴼ ᴹᴱ.}
1. Prelude

_Above me, the dark, ominous clouds have broken. Rain falls upon the world once again, shattering one's paradise, and yet, feeding an oasis somewhere, where water is more precious than diamonds. The lightening streaks across my vision, peircing through the darkness, for a split second bringing light, before appearing elsewhere. I have lost so many things here, in this world. I have suffered much. I have heard many say, "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." It may be true for them, but it is opposite for me._

_I may survive through pain and heartbreak. I may only bear scars of a few battles, but you have yet to see my heart. It is slowly breaking. The many scars have disfigured it. I feel that soon, one day, I will suffer enough. I will finally stop trusting others. Trying to help others. Going out of my way to be kind. I will finally learn my lesson. I will awake without a heart._

**ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴛɪʟᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴍʏ sᴛᴏʀʏ.**


	2. g ε n・ε・sis

**ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴇɴᴇsɪs**

* * *

**{****oвlιтerαтe тнe dαy ι wα****ѕ**** вor****ɴ****.leт ιт вe α вlαc****ĸ**** нole ι****ɴ****ѕ****pαce.****}**

**THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER THAT WAS DIFFERENT. **He had knownthat the kit before him was of a different stock. Outside of the dilapidated Victorian, the ominous storm had broken upon the small town, sending torrents of rain down to the deserted streets below. It shattered the monotone paradise of one, yet feed an oasis somewhere, where water was more precious than diamonds.

Lightening streaked across the sky, piercing through the darkness for a split second, before appearing elsewhere, thunder close behind. Within the Victorian, a new era was born in the form of a hairless, scrawny, blind thing, huddled next to her sister.

"The first one shall be Jett," the blue she-cat cooed, nosing the larger of her daughters, her green eyes sparkling with pride. The large black tom shifted uneasily, his broad shoulders tensing apprehensively.

"And you may name the other, my love," Celeste purred, watching her mate with a gentle gaze. Shallow glanced down at the kit, how was currently nursing by her mother's side. The tom's eyes narrowed as he stood, padded silently over to his mate and his kits.

There was something off about the nameless one. The aura about the she-kit seemed different- not sickly- but unique. Something drew him to her. He felt power coming off her in waves. Needless to say, she was still a tiny kit. As her father neared her, the nameless kit tilted her head upwards, her blind eyes seeming to search for his face.

"You are to be called Tilt," Shallow declared, touching his nose to the head of his newest descendant. The little kit mewed in what seemed to be thanks, and the large tom purred. He hoped she would grow up to become a great defender one day. Shallow knew one thing; it was that Tilt was something special. Tilt, would somehow, change the world as they knew it.

"Shallow," a disturbingly calm mew sounded from across the room. The tom looked up to see his littermate, Sorrow in the corner of the darkened room. Sorrow's hazel-green eyes flitted to his nieces, softened a bit, but hardened when they shifted back to his brother.

"The Alley cats are heading this way. One of our sentries spotted a convoy of them crossing the bridge and into our territory," Sorrow paused here. "After the Raid they initiated last Deep Freeze, Fang says that this attack might be the real thing. He's told me to tell all the Defenders to head up the Main Den and to have the Learners to escort the Kit-bearers and the kits to the Northeastern Den."

Shallow glanced down at his mate. Her green orbs were narrowed in determination. Gracefully, the she-cat stood.  
Her tone was icy as she said, "Not one of them are coming near my kits." With that, she picked Tilt up by the scruff, and nudging Jett forward, Shallow watched his mate leave the Birthing Den.

"Come, brother," Shallow meowed, charging out of the den they had just been in and down the East Corridor and towards the Sunrise room. Truth be told, shallow had been expecting this attack at anytime for four 3 full moons. A hated lived in his heart for the Alley cats. They had kidnapped his beloved sister, Shadow. He would spare none; he was in no mood for mercy.

The two brothers entered the Sunrise den and found the rest of the Defenders already present. A muscular, blue-gray tom was speaking. With his amber eyes, he swept the room with a stony gaze.  
"The Alley cats have passed the border, that is true. Their motive is evident. They want a war."

There was silence at this, wherewith normal cats would have caused a chaotic uproar. Shallow took a quick look around, watching the faces of his fellow Defenders. They were tense; you could see it in their muscles. But though their faces were expressionless, their eyes were calm.

"We fight!" Night yowled, looking up at the Seer for support. She was a lithe, elegant black cat with strange eyes. Her stance was one of confidence, of dignity. She was the mate of Saber, the leader of the Circle. Together, they had started the loyal band of cats, taking in kittens and stray, giving them a home. Everyone referred to the founders as Father and Mother.

The Seer nodded her head regally, leapt down from her pedestal, and disappeared into a large hole in the wall. The thunder roared outside, the rain still coming down as it had been but a few minutes before. But one thing had changed, Shallow thought.

They were being attacked. There was no going around Cane and his cats now. Shallow would fight for his mate, and for his newborn daughters. No cat was going to harm them under his watch. That was his vow.

"Here is the stratagem. We will separate into four groups. The first will be a decoy, rushing towards the enemy. While the Cane and his cats are distracted, the second group will attack from the rear and undermine Cane's forces. Then, groups three and four will attack from opposite sides. It's precarious, but we should have the upper hand, considering Cane's is most likely oblivious that we know he is coming."

The Defenders murmured in agreement. "Leading the first group will be myself," Night stated, "and within that group will be Sky, Shallow, and Flash. The second group's leader is Fang, and flanking him will be Striker, Marble, Ghost, Sorrow, and Dusk. The third group's…" "Shallow," Flash called to him. He and Sky where sitting in a corner, waiting for Night. Shallow quickly made his way over to them. The moment he stood before them, Night yowled, calling them to his side.

"Are you all ready to face the beast?" Night inquired, looking over his shoulder as they headed towards the exit of the large house, the carpet muffling their pawfalls. The gloom from the outside seemed to enter the corridor as the four cats finally stood before the exit. Shallow waved his tail.

"I have never been readier," Flash announced, shifting his paws restlessly, his eyes focus on the little light they could see. Night flicked his ear, saying nothing before leading the way outside the house. Shallow followed, his paws sinking into the sodden ground as he stepped outside. Whatever fate awaited him on this mission, we would accept it. He _was_ ready. This thought circled repeated itself within his head, forcing Shallow to believe it.

His fur was completely soaked by the time he reached the road. He lifted his head as he turned the bend, his partners beside him. Before them, Cane walked, sauntering resolutely towards their abode. More than twenty cats followed behind him. Shallow narrowed his eyes into hateful slits. His shoulders rippling in disgust.

"I knew I smelled crowfood," Cane yowled, taking pleasure in insulting the cats of the Circle.  
"That piece of dog dung," Sky hissed beside Shallow, her fur sticking to her bony frame. Night began to walk towards Cane and his band. Shallow gulped and followed him. He would not, could not feel fear.

"Now," Night ordered, talking a bounding leap and breaking into a full run. The torrents of rain stung his face, but Shallow loped ahead. In the face of danger, he laughed.

**{****мαy тнe ****ɢ****reαт o****ɴ****e αвove ****ғ****or****ɢ****eт ιт ever нαppe****ɴ**** α****ѕ****e ιт ****ғ****roм тнe вoo****ĸѕ****!****}**

Tilt hissed viciously at this unknown presence which loomed above her. She could not see it's feature, or it's face, but she could make out it's shadow. Whatever it was was large, towering even over her mother and her father. She had felt uneasy and grumpy all day, feeling that ill and misfortune was present in some form and was on it way to find _her. _She had been right. This darkness that surrounded this presence, it-it was overwhelming. It seemed to drag her down into the depths of despair, and holding her fast in its dark claws.

The tiny she-kit moved backwards, an alarm screaming in her head to get away from whatever, whoever it was. Tilt almost collapsed with relief as she backed out of the shadow that seemed to suck her in. The presence took a step closer, and Tilt was trapped within the enormous shadow once again. She struggled, squealing for help as she felt it dragging her down into the unknown.

"_Now now, little one, do not fear. I have come to take you away from this place_," a voice whispered into her ear, sickeningly smooth, with a hint of slyness within it, as it was disguising the true evil that resided within itself. That voice was like sweetened venom to Tilt. She shivered. She needed to get away, far away.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she yowled, hoping, praying that a cat would hear her and come to rescue her.  
"_Tsk, tsk, my sweet one_," the shadow chided, "_do you not know that you are alone in the world? There is no one you can trust, can rely upon._" Tilt felt its breath upon her ear as it said, "_There is no one you can love."_ She froze.

Was that really true? Could it be that she was not meant to trust, to love? No! She refused to believe such lies. Her parents, Shallow and Celeste, loved and relied upon one another. How could their show of affection be false. How could it be a sham? Where they just pretending, putting on a show? Now that she thought of it, maybe Shallow did not love them. He spent more time in the Defender's den, than with them. He was hardly ever around and when he did come, he had barely enough time to spend with them before disappearing into the real world, once more.

For this reason, Tilt hated the world. It seemed to mean more to her father than she ever could. He always seemed to have something to do there, something that was more important that she was. Celeste had always said that her father loved her more than she ever could imagine, that she was his favorite, that he had named her. But the thing with Shallow was, he didn't _show _her that he loved her. In fact, his brother, Sorrow, would have been a better father to she and Jett, Tilt often thought.

"_When you doubt yourself, what you know, then I have you_," the shadow mused aloud. "_Doubt is the creator of all evil. Of course, it does not work alone on this. Pride, ambition, and hate are part of the creation too._" Tilt felt fear turning her limbs into ice. She could not move, could not speak.

"_However, I am not evil. I am simply the void you feel inside. Whether you fill me with knowledge, hate, love , or ambition, it is up to you. For many, they go upon pilgrimages to fill their void, seeking something that is not of this world, something Supernatural. But in that search to find the missing piece to their puzzle, they become lost. And what it meant to fill their void become lost with them, whether in pain, pride, hate, or ambition." _The Void, paused here. "_We all have the potential to be good or evil, to be filled with hatred, or love. Choose your path wisely, Little One_."

The shadow released Tilt and she experienced a falling sensation as she lost sight of the light above. There was no longer a shadow, but around her was darkness, it clung to her, pulling her down, deeper, deeper. She began to let go of her panic. Truly, a shadow was just incomplete darkness. Within every shadow was a potential for light.

This thought affirmed what the Void had said. Truly, in evil, good would be present. As she 'fell', Tilt saw memories, it seemed. Two cats meet one another. Another picture passed; it was of the sun setting over mountains. She looked to her left, she saw herself, larger, with her sister by her side, looking at a dying cat before them. This was the future.

With a jolt, she awake, opening her green eyes to the sight of Inferno and Strife play-fighting in the center of the room. Beside her, her sister, Jett, slept peacefully. She looked around the room her eyes taking on their eager light once again as the sleepiness fell of her like a cloak. She glanced around the Kitten Den.

North, Jackal, and Talon sat on the cushions scattered on the carpet in the north-eastern corner of the room, by the old window that looked west, towards the downtown area of the town. They were two fortnights old, and Tilt envied them. She was only two weeks old and her world was still blurry. It seemed to dampen her sense of adventure a tiny bit, but she didn't mind bumping into things and learning her way around.

Tilt had learned all the scents of those around her. There was Sky, the mother of Inferno, but she wasn't around anymore. She spent more time on the Outside now. There was Tear. She was the mother of North, Ice, and Jackal. She was really nice to Tilt, helping her around the Kitten Den and telling her of the Outside world. Then there was Maze. She was the mother of Talon, Edge, Strife, and Snake. Maze was a bit aloof, like her son, Strife.

Also, there were Memory, she was a great story teller, and Eternity, a kind soul. Both were expecting and would soon be mothers. And of course, there was Celeste's scent. She was the sweetest smelling of them all. Tilt would never forget her smell. To Tilt, it meant the world.

Slowly, she ambled over to Edge. He was only a day older than she was, and the first day she had come to the Kitten Den, he had wondered over to her. The two had become best friends.  
"Edge," she mewed, prodding his side. "Wake up, sleep-head."  
"Ehh," the tom moaned groggily, ignoring her.  
"Come on, let's go explore!"

**{****мαy тнe dαy o****ғ**** мy вιrтн вe вυrιed ι****ɴ**** deep dαr****ĸ****ɴ****e****ѕѕ****, ****ѕ****нroυded вy тнe ****ғ****o****ɢ****, ****ѕ****wαllowed вy тнe ****ɴ****ι****ɢ****нт.****}**

Only a times pan of four weeks had passed, bringing with it in the days, adventure and fun. Tilt was now able to see her world a lot better, as her vision had improved greatly. Though she had grown, she hadn't grown _much_, and was still, by far, the smallest of the kittens.

Her sister, Jett, had become close friends with Ice and Snake, often leaving the nest of scraps of cloth which she shared with Tilt and Celeste, and going with her friends. She barely talked to Tilt, despite the fact that they were siblings. Tilt felt ignored, and unimportant, her void becoming full of loneliness. Her father and sister seemed to be ashamed of her. Thus, she decided to better herself. She play-fought with the much larger toms, working hard to make herself noticed.

Celeste, having a strange connection to her daughter, saw this, and gave little Tilt, all the encouragement she needed. Tilt had picked up the nicknames such as, Littlebit, Tiny, or Smallpaw, just to name a few. But in the play fights, Tilt began to master her size, using it to her advantage. She became the fastest among the kittens, seeming to fly as she ran. She also became agile, making it easier for her to jump and fit into smaller spaces.

However, hidden from everyone, was the fact that Tilt had acquired the skill for sensing the future. In her dreams, she was often cast into the Void of others, where it held the secrets, and futures of others, whether they would be good, or evil. It disturbed her, at times, it really did. She never did do it intentionally. It just seemed to happen.

Every so often, Tilt would fall back into the darkness of her own Void, and the speech would come to her over and over again. She feared herself, truly she did. She did not know her strengths and weaknesses. This 'gift' aged her, however. Those closest to her felt this. Celeste thought the reason might be because of her father. She urged Shallow to come to the den more often, instead of just sending Sorrow.

Shallow did come. With worry evident within his blue gaze, he conversed with his daughter. He saw how she had aged, not outwardly, but inwardly. Her eyes held great depth; she was filled with wisdom. Every day, Shallow visited her, being drawn to his daughter in an unexplainable way. Every day, he left, wondering to himself, _Am I the cause of her growth? Has the lack of my presence done this?_

Celeste was fully aware that Tilt would never experience the joy of being a kitten, carefree and blithe. She hardly spoke with another other cats anymore, with an exception of her father, Strife, Edge, and Celeste. Edge worried for his best friend, as he would find her zoned out, with a blank, sometimes wistful look upon her face. These days, she thought more that she spoke.

In Strife, Tilt had found a fellow thinker. She discussed things with him for hours, this larger than them, things larger than their parents, this larger than The Circle. The ginger tom became her closest friend, uprooting Edge and taking his place proudly at her side. The two began to do everything together. Their play-fighting was much more advanced than those of the other kittens, as Tilt taught Strife and herself the combat moves she had picked up on her journeys through the Voids of others.

The other kittens around them often challenged them to fight, but the two refrained themselves from doing so, knowing that their moves were far more advanced than their peers could ever imagine. But the other kittens did not know this, and felt as if they were cowards not to accept their challenge.

One day, Inferno, the largest tom of the group, and the closest to becoming a learner, challenged Tilt. Not a mother was there to stop Inferno's bullying of her, and Edge felt too bitter towards her after being replaced by his brother to care. Strife stepped forward to defend his best friend, challenging Inferno to a fight. Inferno had become belligerent and a blowhard, always starting a fight.

Tilt and Strife, however had become surreptitious, full of guile. Though Strife emerged as susceptible, he was far from it. He, of course beat Inferno, to the awe of their pair, and especially Edge, using moves they had never seen before.

North, the handsome silver tom that resided over them, had become respected among his peers, as he was staunch and percipient. However, he was often complacent, which filled Tilt with dislike for him. Ice was guileless, contumacious, and intrepid, filled with vivacity. She was a natural leader, abiding under North as his second in command.

Jackal was a quiet dynamic tom and Tilt held for him within her a strange benignity. He was full of jollity, making those around him laugh and feel lighter. Snake was quite a wispy thing, despite her name, very gullible, stolid, and all together banal. Edge was a somewhat eccentric tom, garrulous and ebullient in his own right. He was the instigator, always getting into trouble and dragging majority of them with him.

Talon was the insurgent; willful and surly, he stayed away from the rest of them. He was a morose, strident tom and had about him a minatory aura. He was mutinous and egregious, never really paying attention to others. Tilt felt he would be pernicious when he grew older, so she stayed away from him. Then there was Jett. According to Tilt, she was the refulgent, personable type, drawing cats to her with her beauty, her kind eyes and her faddishness. She was disingenuous in her over way, often sweet-talking those who disliked her until they fawned over her.

Strife. He was conniving, really he was. Though he was often cloistered, he was not weak. He was infallible, mendacious, and articulate in his speech. Strife had a prudent manner about him, always thinking things though before his did it. In all veracity, he was as cogent as a mature cat, and never did he fall to the depths of verbosity. He was dogmatic, and astute, perceptive, weighty in everything. Though he was taciturn, he was fervent in learning things intelligible and unintelligible.

Tilt, she had the talent for arresting the attention of those around her, whether they liked it or not. Some showed this by taunting the gaunt she-cat. They eschewed her if possible. Though she was much smarter, wiser than her peers, she did not patronize them, for she was a firm believer in equality. She was quintessential halcyon. She was more into epistemology and erudition that play-fighting. Yet, she became sinewy, growing in mind, strength, and comeliness.

{**oн, тυrɴ тнαт ɴιɢнт ιɴтo pυre ɴoтнιɴɢɴeѕѕ—ɴo ѕoυɴdѕ oғ joy ғroм тнαт ɴιɢнт, ever!**}


	3. a・lone in ε・den

******ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ ɪɴ ᴇᴅᴇɴ**

* * *

**{****мαy тнoѕe wнo αre ɢood αт cυrѕιɴɢ cυrѕe тнαт dαy. υɴleαѕн тнe ѕeα вeαѕт, levιαтнαɴ, oɴ ιт.****}**

The petite she-cat confidently propelled herself up onto the ridge. The world around her was almost silent, having gone to sleep for the night. She was not like that though. The black cat felt most alive in the darkness; her Void drove her to it. Settling herself down, she curled her tail regally about her paws, seeming as one with the night, except for her green eyes, which shone with the vibrancy of youth and wisdom.

About her, nature stopped; all became quiet. The owl, the cricket, the croaking frog, ceased their ghostly music to the moon, sensing that she was among them. They were not perturbed or intimidated by her presence. All the contrary. These creatures of the night were in wonderment of her. And so was he.

It was not the sleekness of her jet black fur, or her striking elegance, or the shrewdness that shone deep within the green of her eyes. No, it was her simple ferocity that attracted him to her. He could not escape it, no matter how he tried.

What was this? This feeling she had. It was not the simple feeling that she was being watched. No. She felt a void, one unlike any she had ever seen. A void with potential only for darkness. The she-cat shivered. This was not of the norm. Shadows had potential for _both_ light and darkness. There was a choice. Or that was what she had thought all alone. She could not doubt herself, for she knew to doubt herself would lead to her own demise.

"I know you are there, Traveller. I bid you to come forward, that I may see whether you are friend or foe," she mewed, her soft voice floating clearly across the distance between them. The she-cat gracefully got to her paws, her eyes glued to the place she expected him to emerge from. Her tail flicking with mild impatience. She, however, was not aware that he did not understand a word she had said.

He had no choice. The long-legged tom left the shadows and padded into the open, the moon shining down upon his shaggy, pale fur. He was handsome in his own right, and in his pale blue eyes shone playfulness, innocence. He was a noble looking cat, holding a shapely head upon broad shoulders. His short pelt was of an ivory color, with contrasting spots scattered across it.

"Meum nomen est Fallan. " he offered, dipping his head in greeting. The she-cat was taken aback at his speech. She had heard it before, in a future, in a Void. She was sure he was not from this region. Instantly, she was plunged into this Traveler's Void. His name was Fallan. She let herself be enveloped by the darkness, the pain he felt. Oddly enough, she saw herself by his side, white winds swirling about them with pallid ferocity. But there was another cat present... beside her. Who... the picture faded away.

"Ventis vos de terris, albis, non potes? You are from the lands of the White Winds, are you not?" she inquired, coming out of her reverie with a blink. The tom looked a bit mystified at her words, most likely surprised that she was a fluent speaker of his language. _Whoever he is_, she thought, _I must keep him by my side._ _Though he is filled with darkness, it is my destiny to travel to his land, to become one with his kin. _

Fallan purred in amusement, his eyes shining with something of innocence. "Ah, vocatis omnibus terris Albo ventis? Ah, you call our lands the White Winds?"  
Tilt dipped her head in affirmation. "Quid hic agis, viator? Why are you here, Traveler?" she asked, looking down at him, curiosity a faint beacon in her gaze. _All things truly wicked start from innocence,_ Tilt thought to herself, padding down the small rise she had been sitting upon.

"I come in search, of one great, whom my ancestors have called to rescue my tribe." Fallan mewed solemnly, gazing deep into her eyes as she stood before him. Tilt scoffed.  
"You will not find that _one_ here. In the city, among a a group of bands in the city, going by The Fallen, is where your best wager lies." She lifted her head, gazing at the stars above them, for a moment, seeming to Fallan as if she belonged in the realm of the sidereal.

"What do you go by?" Fallan inquired. Her gaze moved not from the night sky as she replied, "My name is Tilt, third daughter of Celeste and Shallow, cats of The Circle."  
_She must be a Noble One,_ Fallan thought, his interest peaked to its climax. "I am Fallan, of the mountain kingdom of _Algor_."  
_He is from far away,_ Tilt thought, placing a paw forward on the ground, and eyeing the young tom.

"There is no need to stare, Tilt of the Circle," Fallan mewed, sitting up straight, his tail wrapped around his paws in the most regal fashion. This tomcat was intimidating; the aura around him was superior to that of others.  
"Are you willing to come with me, Fallan?" Tilt asked, blinking, but keeping her gaze on him.  
"Yes. No need to treat me other than any of your friends. It is of utmost importance that this fact is kept clandestine," the young tom alerted her.

"Then allow me, Fallan," Tilt meowed, winding about him, her sleek fur brushing his. The Traveler looked bewildered, probably wondering why this she-cat has desecrated his personal space.  
"You smell of places, anywhere but here. I, however, carry the scent of the cats of The Circle," Tilt explained, holding back the urge to purr. "Follow me."

The two cats padded silently through the night, Tilt thinking to herself and wondering why. Why had he come? Who had sent him? She felt as if she of all cats should have known; but yet, she did not. She stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head slightly to the right. A sentinel past, his ears and eyes alert. She recognized him to be Copper, a handsome tom. He had just become a Defender on the same she had become a Learner. Her sister, Jett, had her eye on him, constantly swooning over him with dilated dark blue eyes.

Tilt snorted. She had admitted Cooper was handsome, with his cream striped fur and engaging green eyes. But there were two others had her eye on, ones closer to her in age. Edge and Jakal. As they grew, the toms became more pleasing to look at by the day. Jett saw this, and also did Soliel, who had had her eye on Aeonian, a handsome brown tabby tom for some time, until they had joined the Learners den. Majority of the Learners had become Defenders in the last seven moons, and the Circle was as strong as ever, and with Memory and Eternity expecting, the Kit Den would be full once again.

_"Who my overseer will be," Jett had whispered excitedly to her on the day of the Rising, the day when they would rise higher in the Circle's hierarchy. Tilt had purred, placing her tail on her sister's shoulder for reassurance.  
"You will most likely receive Phantom. She seems to be the one with most promise, to overlook your training," Tilt had mewed. She was sure of this, as both Jett and Phantom's Voids had yielded these facts.  
"And what do you think about my trainer?" Jett had inquired as they had stepped out into the Main Corridor on the Upper Level.  
"Most likely Chasm, considering that he asked the High Council if he could train you," the Bombay she-cat informed her.  
Jett's face fell. "He's not as handsome as Copper," an d with that, she stalked away, sulking. _

It had surprised Tilt when she actually received Melt, the Seer, as her overseer and Cooper as her trainer. Jett had not talked to her for seven nights, until finally she came up to her sister, asking questions about him. Her fighting partner often differed between Jackal, his trainer, Zee (her elder sister) and Strife, and his trainer, Aeonian. At first, Strife had been annoyed that for him, an amateur trainer, had been chosen. But in his weekly assessments, done by his overseer, Raven, he always passed, thanks only to his training with Tilt as a kitten.

**{****мαy ιтѕ мorɴιɴɢѕтαrѕ тυrɴ тo вlαcĸ cιɴderѕ,wαιтιɴɢғor α dαylιɢнт тнαт ɴever coмeѕ, ɴever oɴce ѕeeιɴɢ тнe ғιrѕт lιɢнт oғ dαwɴ..****}**

His size had awed the High Council, and Tilt had been told to await the verdict outside the Sunrise room. However hopeless the request had seemed, he had been accepted, as a Learner, after the High Council had assessed his skills. They had changed his name. He was no longer Fallan, but Fate. His overseer was Night, a member of the High Council, and his trainer was Tilt's beloved uncle, Sorrow. As Fate trailed her through the corridors, Tilt felt that they would become close, considering that he was always by her side, in a way.

Tilt slunk off into the shadows to her cloth nest, allowing the tired tom to join her. He curled around her, his body conforming to her lithe shape. It was to his warmth, and soft breathing, that Tilt finally fell into a calm, peaceful sleep. She was visited, however, but a cat she had never seen, but felt as if she knew.

"_My Daughter,"_ the silver marbled tabby mewed, placing a paw before her and lowering her upper body, while her hind legs and romp remained upwards. It finally occurred to Tilt that the beautiful, exotic she-cat was bowing to her.  
_"Please, rise,"_ Tilt mewed, uncertain of what to say. She sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws and sitting as tall and regally as she could.

The marbled she-cat did so and sat before her, keeping her head bowed in great reverence as she continued. "_My Daughter, we have long awaited your coming. However, we were not aware of you location, and it has taken us one-hundred years to locate your place of abode."_ Tilt, despite her confusion, played along, while attempting to enter this she-cat's Void. However, she _had_ no Void!

_"Come, darling. There are many things which I have yet to teach you." _The she-cat stood, padding over to Tilt and nuzzling her jaw affectionately. The snow whirled around them, the sky the colors of a beautiful dawn. Yet, the moon shone above them, shining a ghastly light upon the plain around them. The silvery, golden grass swayed to the music of the wind, which danced between their stems.

_"Yes, Mother," _Tilt mewed automatically, gracefully ascending to her paws. The she-cat purred affectionately, leading the way into the high grasses and disappearing without a trace. Tilt quickly her followed, the fear of being lost driving her forward. Her silver paws rose and fall as she ran through- wait, silver? She had never had silver fur! But now that she looked at her heaving flanks, she saw that she looked just like Mother.

Tilt looked up. There were things underway that she could not comprehend; she would have to ask Mother what was happening. She could only hope for a reasonable explanation. The now long-legged, silver she-cat halted, looking around. The only thing she could see was grass; Mother was nowhere to be seen. Tilt tasted the air, hoping to find the sweet scent which Mother exuded. There wasn't a trace on the air.

_"I am here, my child,"_ the wind whispered into Tilt's ears. She spun around, hoping to come face to face with- but no. Not a soul was there.  
_"Where?"_ she cried to the wind, looking to the skies for help. There were no stars to give her direction, no birds to whistle her comfort.  
_"Beside you, my daughter. Though you cannot see me, I am always beside you. Look down, dear one," _the winds replied, rushing through Tilt's fur.

Looking down, Tilt came face to face with a cat, a reflection, trapped beneath a clear pool of water. She was beautiful. Her marbled, silver fur was sleek and shone with health. Her eyes, the color of an amethyst, shone with depths of wisdom and knowledge. Her head was held high, her broad shoulders pulled back with pride. She stood tall, ready to face whatever came her way. But it was her aura that struck Tilt. It was gentle, yet fierce. Fearless, yet prudent. Regal, yet understanding.  
_"She is you,"_ a soft voice mewed from beside her as another cat stepped into the picture.

Mother stood beside the she-cat. They were so alike, they seemed to be the same cat. Tilt turned her head to the side to see Mother watching her with kind, violet eyes.  
_"This, my Daughter, is your true form."_ Her mother told her. _"Your true name is Stella filia Essentia and Lumen. Star, daughter of Essence and Light."  
"But Mother, why do I not live with you and Father?" _Stella inquired, quite curious.

Her mother's beautiful face took on the emotion of sadness. _"Come, my dear, and let me tell you a story."_  
Stella padded over to her mother, her amethyst eyes wide as she snuggled up to Essence.  
_"Long, long ago, before even the first cat was made, there was darkness. The Great One, one who made your father and I, and everything on the earth, made the world without blemish or evil. When we born in time when humans were tall in stature and long lived. However, evil entered the world before your father and I were born. We were born in the time of a great, righteous man. He became close to The Great One, often conversing with him in the quiet vale. Now, Lumen and I would often join him in his wonderings, as we were attracted to the light within him. The Great One was so fond of him, that one day, when we were with him, he took us to the place we lived, and we have never been back to Earth since." _Her mother paused here.

_"However, evil became so great upon the earth, that The Great One was forced to send a large flood, to wipe out the entire world, except for eight humans and two to seven animals of every species. You, my daughter, died that day. But your distant cousin, Tenebra, lived. He loved you, and it broke his heart that you died. Darkness entered his lonely soul, and his Void was full of evil. I, too, was brokenhearted, and I beseeched with The Great One, to have you born again. He agreed, a his heart being full of compassion, he has allowed you to be reborn ever since, but as a different cat, in different places, every hundred years." _Essentia sighed, her eyes clouding over as she remembered the day.

_"Tenebra has been reborn ever since, for you two shared a heart. Each century, he looks for you, and every time he does not find you in time to save you, it kills him, and again, the cycle repeats." _Stella's eyes dropped, her vision becoming blurry as sleep threatened to end her mother's story.  
_"Never forget me, my daughter, never forget." _ Those last to words echoed in Stella head as she let sleep take her.

**{****wнy doeѕ тнe ɢreαт oɴe вoтнer ɢιvιɴɢ lιɢнт тo тнe мιѕerαвle, wнy вoтнer ĸeepιɴɢ вιттer people αlιve?****}**

The next morning when she woke, Tilt was not surprised to find all the she-cat Learners were swarming around Fate. Tilt was as expected, pushed away, and she slunk over to the sidelines, watching with the toms tom from the sidelines. She sat there, beside Strife, watching with amusement faint in her green eyes as Fate attempted to speak to them in his language, of which these she-cats knew nothing off. They were memorized by his looks, drawn in by his aura.

"Quaeso, quaeso, mitescere," Fate called out, seeming used to all this attention, but at the same time, scanning the crowd for Tilt.  
"What's he saying?" North inquired, having taken a seat on Tilt's other side.  
"He says, 'Please, please, calm down,'" Tilt translated smoothly, ignoring the curious, knowledge hungry glance of Strife.  
"Hey, Tilt, have grown over night, or something?" Edge inquired, finally talking to Tilt after three moons.

At this, the black she-cat tilted her head. "Not that I know of, considering that I have always been small."  
"But you are as tall as North, now. The tips of your ears barely used to reach his shoulder," Edge observed, eyeing his former best friend quizzically.  
"I think Tilt has experienced what you might call," Strife spoke up, "a growth spurt. Things like these often occur with small cats."

The black she-cat, Edge gazed upon, had changed. She was taller, as he had stated, but also, she was strikingly beautiful. He couldn't seem to explain it, but it was a different sort of beauty then that of Jett. Her simple presence enchanted him. Edge could now understand Jackal's gushing over Tilt. The shaggy-furred tom had harbored a crush on Tilt ever since he had seen her. She hadn't reciprocated his feelings though, considering that he had never told her. Edge didn't think that Tilt noticed Jackal's wistful looks, or affectionate glances that were often directed her way.

She didn't notice that Jackal constantly was by her side, had even made his nest beside hers. Jackal often glared daggers at Strife though, and sensing this warfare, Edge and North, both loose friends of Tilt, had stayed away from the two toms. It was clear that Jackal had no opponent for Tilt's affection at the moment, as Inferno had his eye on Ice, North had his eye on Jett, and up until now, Edge had also had his eyes on Jett.

But now, looking at Tilt, he saw everything that Jackal saw, and maybe even more. He saw why his brother stood so loyally by her side, why North regarded her as fit to converse with, why Inferno often play-fought with her, why Jackal loved her. These are the things which whirled through Edge's brain as he looked at his paws. This train of that is what changed his perspective on life.

Meanwhile, Tilt had had enough. His pale eyes had found her, and begged for help. She honestly felt bad for Fate, being almost suffocated by her peers. She leapt down from the dresser top she had been sitting upon. "He needs space; leave him alone," she mewed, loud enough for those around her to hear. Disgruntled, her fellow female Learners backed off, though still casting flirtatious glances Fate's general direction.

"Thanks, Tilt, thanks a lot!" Fate mewed, relief flooding his features. Tilt was mildly surprised as he began to speak her language.  
"Not a problem. It is not my fault you were 'blessed' with such good looks," Tilt replied, her voice lined with sarcasm. Fate pouted playful, his eyes shining.  
"What is your name?" Ice spoke up, "And are you apart of The Circle?"  
"Tell them about yourself," the black cat informed him, ignoring Ice's outburst. The spotted tom nodded.

"My name is Fate. As you can probably tell, I was a stray, accepted into this family by Mother and Father. However, I hope to make this place my home, and I hope to become friends with you all," he finished, his gaze sweeping those before him, before resting affectionately upon Tilt, who sat beside him. Edge saw Jackal tense noticeably, his ears flattening.

Immediately, the silence that was in the room was broken by a million questions. Tilt, not sure what to do in such a situation, just melted skillfully into the crowd of she-cats crowding Fate.  
"Well, that is a cruel fate you left him to," a voice lined with amusement, sounded behind her. She only flicked her tail.  
"Well, Jackal, what you have me do? Join them in claiming him for myself?" Tilt inquired snidely, almost purring as she felt the handsome tom tense beside her.

"Relax," she instructed him softly, placing her tail upon his shoulder in show of affection. Jackal gazed down at her lovingly.  
"Don't look at me like that," Tilt purred, dropping her eyes and bumping his shoulder. It was true. She felt affection, maybe even a love for Jackal, and he reciprocated her feelings. Tilt, however wise she might be, was a very guarded cat. She could see through any lie, any scheme you threw at her. But she was particularly protective of her heart. Nothing could go past her defenses unless she allowed you. She had allowed only Strife and Jackal. And seemingly this new tom, Fate. That was something Edge couldn't understand.

Jackal nuzzled the cat of his dreams, making obvious to those around him, that he had a liking for this black she-cat. Tilt did not object to the tabby's show of affection, and Fate, out of the corner of his eye, noticed this. The time for daily training grew near and the juvenile cats filed out of the den. However, only Fate's sharp eye caught the silver fur, the graceful manner, the luminous eyes. A faint outline followed Tilt out of the den. As she passed, the ghostly cat's sweet scent engulfed him, drawing him to her. A determination sprung up in Fate's heart. Jackal would _not_ win Tilt's heart. She. Was. _His._

This upon his mind, the handsome tom, flanked by Jett and Ice, padded out of the den and into the first day of the rest of his life.

**{****тнoѕe wнo wαɴт ιɴ тнe worѕт wαy тo dιe, αɴd cαɴ'т, wнo cαɴ'т ιмαɢιɴe αɴyтнιɴɢ вeттer тнαɴ deαтн.****}**

* * *

**_A/N;;_**thank you, sword, for following and reviewing. I apprentice every kind word. It means alot to me. Sorry it took so long; I celebrated my birthday and that was only after I had a fever. Also, sorry it is so short. I promise it will be longer.

**{wнo coυɴт тнe dαy oғ тнeιr deαтн αɴd вυrιαl тнe нαppιeѕт dαy oғ тнeιr lιғe?}**


	4. dεs・ti・ny whis・pεrs

**ωʜɪsᴘᴇʀs ᴏғ ᴅᴇsᴛɪɴʏ**

* * *

{**α word cαмe тo мe ιɴѕecreт— α мere wнιѕper oғ α word, вυт ι нeαrd ιт cleαrly**.}

The young lord hurried through the grad tunnel, his claws clattering on the stony cave floor as he reached to large crystals that signified the beginning the Council Den at the end of the passage way. His dark spotted, sorrel fur was on end as he skidded to a halt before a smaller cat.  
"Lord Byrrus, they have been expecting your arrival," the page mewed, his voice low as he eyed the tom-cat.  
"They have begun?" Byrrus demanded of him, golden eyes blazing with worry.  
"Yes, m'lord," the page nodded, affirming Byrrus's worst fears.

The young council-tom rushed, giving his fur one last lick. His golden orbs widened as the raucous dispute of the _Flammaian _delegates and the Algorian Council reached his ears. Quickly, he slunk to the left of the den, and placed himself on his designated rock.  
"He is _not_! You have taken him! We request for our beloved Prince to be returned to us!"  
The sheer rage and hatred lining this sentence was enough to frighten any cat, but Duke Volabant was different. His dark eyes danger dangerously as he banged his stood to his paw in opposition to the accusation. Lord Gleu's eyes narrowed into disgusted slits as surveyed the Duke.

"Have you nothing to say?" Lord Byrrus sneered, his eyes blazing as he was finally to put a word in edgewise.  
"He may not, but I do." It came from the rear of the den and all heads snapped back to see Ustrina, Princess of the _Flammaians _emerged from the depth of the cave.  
"Y-your Highness," Duke Volabant whispered, placing a paw before him and lowering his head and torso, while his hind legs and romp remained upwards. Everyone in the den followed his example… except for Byrrus. He sat pride and tall upon his rock, gold and green gazes locking in a silent battle.

"You may rise," the Princess meowed, her tone dismissive. Byrrus looked away.  
"We do not have your blasted Crown Prince, _Gleu_," the feisty she-cat began," and though I and promised to him, and he to me, I care naught for him. He's quite the insolent, vain brat, is what he is." Duke Hibernis, who was seated beside Lord Byrrus, let out a guttural growl. "Dare you speak of our Crown Prince in such a manner, _and _within _his_ Kingdom?" the tom hissed, challenge evident in his eyes. Tension crackled ominously in the stiff, summer air as Hibernis pushed out his broad chest.

The maine coon Princess ignored the joust, and continued, strutting forward confidently. "Fallan has probably gotten himself-" "Does the King Ardeo bewitch his courtiers into believing this guile?" Gleu remarked snidely, glancing at Lord Taeda, a small white tom with orange spots and a very hot temper.  
"Dare you slander our King, in our Princess' presence?" Taeda sputtered furiously, leaning forward, his claws scraping the cave floor as he sheathed and unsheathed sharp claws. He continued coldly.  
"The Great Niveus may have great taste in fighting skills and Defenders, but he has terrible taste in council cats."  
With that, the _Flammaian_ retinue padded proudly out of the den, Volabant and Taeda on either side of the Princess.

"Good riddance," Hibernis snarled after them.  
"You shouldn't have done so, Gleu," Duke Deorc mewed, finally speaking up. The raven tom eyed his childhood friend.  
"What? Insulted them? Volabant was asking for it!" Gleu growled, pacing the length of the den.  
"Says the one who said and did nothing," muttered Byrrus, referring to Deorc. In a second, the black tom was upon the young council-tom. "Just because you are young, and have been elected to the Coucil, does not mean I am afraid to kill you," Deroc hissed, sending a chill down the young tom's spine. Byrrus nodded in understanding. As the tom let him up, Byrrus made a mental note to himself. _Never mess with Deorc._

* * *

The ginger maine coon she-cat glanced over her shoulder, satisfied to see that she had successfully snuck out of the den in which the _Algorian_ regency had kindly placed the _Flammaian_ retinue for the night. Ustrina galloped away, through the back tunnels of the cave, leading her to a den in which a young tom slept, oblivious to her presence. A guard stood out front of the den and the princess sighed, quite frustrated. A feeling of disappointment pouring over her, Ustrina retraced her steps, soon arriving back at her retinue's den. With one wistful look over her shoulder, the she-cat disappeared inside.

However, a pair of blue-grey eyes shone out in the darkness, bearing a look disapproval. This could only lead to debacle, of that, the sibyl. The nexus that the _Flammaian _princess had with Byrrus would get them both killed. No doubt, the couple would be impugned, and then be labeled as quislings. It was not that Ignis had no understanding of love, no, it was the opposite. The maculated she-cat shook her head solemnly, delicate paws taking her back to her den.

She had so much to worry about: the disappearance of the Crown Prince, the warnings of war between _Algor_ and the Lower Kingdom, and the reoccurring dream she received from her ancestors. Sighing heavily, the cat made her way to the main tunnel, and passing two guards, she dipped her head. They bowed low, allowing her to pass into her den. It was oddly dark, within the little cave, and no light shone down from the hole in its roof. Looking up, Ignis noticed that the moon was nowhere to be seen. Instead of light, dark, ominous clouds covered the skies, promising to let forth a night pouring of rain.

Many might call what Ignis did, sidereal, or even preternatural. She was the mouthpiece, the mortal, tangible body for the Fates. The present, past, and future. Their names were Spiritdancer (past), Lightwatcher (present), and Moonseeker (future). They were the three descendents of Essentia and Lumen, the father and mother of all cats. And Ignis, she could see them. That was the reason her name among them, was Swanseer.

Now, she approached the Fate Crystal, which shone dimly, trapping a few moonbeams within glassy walls. Gracefully. Ignis stretched forth her neck to nuzzle the beautiful formation. A jolt of white hot electricity zipped through her body, her blue-grey eyes melting into a deeper color, one of amethyst. Her dark, brindled fur became a cream color, with light brown patches here and there. With a whoosh, Ignis was set down, back onto the cavern floor. Before her sat three she-cats.

The first was a slender golden cat with shaded, sleek fur. Her eyes were a dark blue, and her features were that of refinement. She was the beautiful Lightwatcher. She looked down on Ignis, her eyes ablaze with something of slight disapproval? Or was it impatience. The second was a broad-shouldered, pure white longhair with eyes of an exotic sea green color. Moonseeker looked abit edgy as she glanced off into space, her mind taking her through things that were still yet to come. The last was Spiritdancer. She was a small silver tabby, the most regal looking of them all. Her eyes shone with the knowledge of the ages, and she gazed down upon Ignis with an air of superiority about her.

"For what have you come, Swanseer?" Lightwatcher was the first to address Ignis, her tone curt. Apparently, something was happening that was bigger than Ignis, bigger than all of them in the grand scheme of things.  
"Moonseeker," Ignis mewed respectfully, stepping forwards as the white she-cat placed her gaze upon her. "Show me Crown Prince, Fallan of the Algorian Kingdom."

{**ιт cαмe ιɴ α ѕcαry dreαм oɴe ɴιɢнт, αғтer ι нαd ғαlleɴ ιɴтo α deep, deep ѕleep**.}

The sun but a gentle glow over the horizon, and the darkness of night fall had begun to creep across the fringes of the eastern skies. The twilight threw a blanket of cool air over the trees, chasing out the heat, and all of the forest seemed to let forth a sigh of relieve. The forest seemed desolate, as if a peaceful trance had been through over it. There was not a sound, but for the occasional chirp of a bird, or the shiver of leaves above.

Shadows were cast long and dark, slicing across the forest floor where no trees stood. The tall oak, birch and pine sprung up every few foxlengths, branches reaching high up into the sky as if trying to touch the sun. What was it like to be a tree? They did nothing exciting. All they did was provide a home for another creature; a mouse, an owl, a sparrow, a squirrel, a woodlouse. They grew up towards the sky, as if trying to leave their rooted home on the ground.

But if one listened closely, they could hear the faint, almost inaudible paw-falls broke the serene silence. A lone, agile figure stalked through the foliage, causing bushes to shiver as he passed them. Paws graced the forest floor with their presence as their owner's blue gaze scanned the timberland about him. His fur, however dirty it was, possessed a healthy shine to it, seeming almost luminous in the crepuscular light. The said tom-cat inhaled, opening his mouth to scent the air, while flicking his tail in a slightly stiff manner. Though the forest lay still, as if dead, the air was alive with many of the scents, carried to him upon the cool evening breeze. His body remained taut for only a moment, before exhaling, him tense muscles relaxing.

He had stopped before the large, dilapidated house, with the weed-overrun garden. The Victorian was silent, seeming almost lifeless. But a pair of pawfalls could be heard in the quiet, making soft echoes on the ground. He could hear them. The tom tasted the air once more, blue orbs shining forth in the darkness. His eyes were windows to a wild, blood-crazed soul. Yes, this tom lived to kill.

Finally, the two figures emerged, one a brown she-cat, the other a dark ginger tom who bore a splash of white upon his tail tip. From their stance, the intruder could sense their attachment: lovers. He swayed slowly to some ghastly, inaudible tune as a sickening grin crossed his maw. A strange wind, one from the north, danced around him, carrying many voices upon it. Yes, he felt it. He heard it.

Tonight, his hunger for blood would be filled. At the thought, the tom shivered with fierce delight, his powerful shoulders rippling as he sheathed and unsheathe sharp claws which glinted faintly in the light of the rising moon. Apprehension hung over him as the cat watched the lover depart, passing him, unaware of his presence. Blue eyes skulked after them, slithering through the darkness as if he belonged there. And truly, he did.

The ginger tom heard it. A sound similar to that of wind chimes danced into his hearing. His green eyes narrowed, fastening their gaze upon the dark recesses of the shadow behind them. The shadows shifted, but nothing seemed out of place. Yet, Fox had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.  
"Fooxx," the she-cat beside him whined, "why do tense?" Then she giggled. "Are you nervous."

"No, it's not that, Crescendo," Fox mewed, forcing a purr. "I just feel that something is terribly _off_."  
Crescendo's brow furrowed, her amber eyes betraying her perplexity. "Is it me?"  
"No, dearest," Fox mewed softly, lovingly nuzzling his mate's ear. "You are the most perfect thing in the entire world."

The intruder scoffed, his blue eyes flaming with something of need. Need for what. You ask? Need for blood, death, all of it. He would have to break up this loves tryst. The ginger tom who went by the name of Fox glanced back once more, green is glittering with worry and unease. "_Don't worry, Fox. I shall play my part_," the tom whispered.

The chimes sounded once more, now louder than before, in Fox's ears. He turned his head once more, looking over his shoulder. A creature launched itself upon him, fangs glistening in the moonlight. Crescendo's shriek was the last thing he heard as he left go of his grip on life with one last strangled breath.

* * *

Phantom shuddered. Almost reluctantly, she glanced across at Lost, her vivid blue gaze asking the question neither cats uttered. The large grey tom's eyes were wide, filled with a mix of fear and dread. The beautiful silver she-cat rubbed up against her mate, her gesture saying in reassuring tones, "I am here."  
The tom regained his composure, mewing shakily, "Investigate." To Phantom, it seemed more of a question, than a suggestion and a statement. However, she followed her mate into the darkness of the autumn night.

The sight they saw was quite unnerving. No, immensely horrifying, so much so that Phantom almost collapse right there and then. And that was _not_ something Phantom did. Two bodies lay side by side, or, what used to be bodies. Their insides were gutted; their tongues lay on the ground beside them, keeping two pairs of eye balls company. However, what caught Phantom's attention were the hearts. The two organs lay side by side, and oddly, it seemed as if they were still beating.

He eerie jingle of wind chimes greeted Phantom's ears, sending a chill down her spine just by the sound of it. "_Lovers, together, even in death,_" the voice whispered, soothing her as world began to shift about her. She felt… dizzy. "_They are free,_" the chimes murmured, a soft breeze rustling Phantom's fur. _No, they are dead! Death does not signify freedom!_ Phantom thought heatedly. The world became stable once more. Her mate glanced at her with sad eyes. He had identified the bodies. "Fox and Crescendo." A strangled mew caught in Phantom's throat. She collapsed. Crescendo. Her dear friend and her first leaner.

As Lost helped her back to the Victorian, the she-cat had a nagging feeling that she was being watched. She looked back. Ice blue met dark blue. The look in those eyes almost froze her limbs in fear. The darkness was complete around the being shifted only a bit, sending strings… seeming to reach out for her. Phantom let forth a blood-curdling hiss. The ice blue eyes of the intruder had disappeared, as if there had never been a soul there, as if was only an illusion. Phantom, however, was assured of it reality, for terror's ice still had her heart frozen over, and as they entered the Victorian, the chimes hissed softly into her ear. "_This is only just beginning._"

{**dreαd ѕтαred мe ιɴ тнe ғαce, αɴd тerror. ι wαѕѕcαred тo deαтн— ι ѕнooĸғroм нeαd тo ғooт.**}

"Attack him," the cream tabby ordered, his green eyes narrowed. Tilt shifted, raising her head to meet her trainer's gaze.  
"I am not sure-" she was cut off. "Do as I say." Sending an apologetic look Fate's way, Tilt lunged as Copper had commanded, twisting her body as she dove for the spotted tom's belly. However, the handsome tom easily sidestepped her attack. Tilt was quick to get back on her paws.  
"Come on Tilt, you can do it!" Flare mewed, his golden fur shining in the morning autumn sun that flowed freely in through the window. The trainees were in the Southeastern room, and currently, about three other sparring matches were going on about Fate and Tilt, but all eyes seemed to be on the two.

"No, Flare, its Fate we must root for," Soliel mewed, purring nervously as she cocked her head at her brother while throwing a side glance Fate's way. The spotted tom seemed to be paying her no attention. Beside Soliel sat Blaze. The ticked sepia she-cat was a stand-in for Phantom, Soliel's trainer, who seemed to be very ill at the moment. Tilt had asked Melt about it, as she couldn't see the past. The only answer she received had been, "It is a mental illness."  
"Yeah, Tilt. Go all out!" Jackal cheered, Tilt purred, her green gaze meeting his blue. Instantly, Tilt felt encouraged.

However, before the black she-cat could strike, a yowl went up from across the room. It had been Inferno, a much older and larger tom, against Talon, a younger tom, who was also Strife's brother. Despite his age, Talon was a larger young tom than Inferno, and had defeated Inferno with what appeared, very little effort.  
Whispers surrounded Tilt. "Inferno is out of shape." "Yeah, ever since Fox, his trainer died, he's been down." "Talon beat him easily." "What's going on?"

As Talon passed her, Tilt lifted her eyes. Surprisingly, she found herself meeting his bronze gaze. Tilt felt a bit woozy, inhaling as the large tom past her, leaving her staring over her shoulder as he dropped himself unceremoniously next to Ice. All of a sudden, Tit found herself on the carpet, two paws on her shoulders, and blue eyes boring into hers. A self-satisfied smirk made itself at home on Fate's maw, earning him an annoyed sigh from the conquered.  
"Ogling any toms other than myself?" he inquired, dipping his face close to hers. He had officially entered Tilt's personal space.

"Let me up," Tilt huffed, her gaze remaining looked with his. She knew what he wanted. Fate wanted her to become fazed, fidgety, and maybe even furious. But Tilt was acquainted with the fact that Fate was just a flirt, and she was determined to make sure he never got what he wanted. Thinking fast, Tilt slid up, using her hind paws to bestow upon his soft belly a forceful kick that sent the tom flying for a short second. By the time Fate was standing up, Tilt was rushing him, dodging rapid, sheathed swipes at her head, and leaping onto his back.

Fate fell onto his back, his weigh almost crushing Tilt as she experienced his full weight.  
"Agh! Your flattening me," she managed, her lungs aching for breath.  
"Are you saying I am fat?" a mocking voice came from above.  
"Think what you'd like, Fallan, but I am not one for you games," she hissed, venom dripping from her tone. Fate immediately let her up. However, Tilt, determined to win, was on him the moment she was freed. The spar was cut off abruptly, just when Tilt was about to defeat Fallan. Inferno's mother padded into the training room, a seriously look glittering in her eyes.

* * *

All the members of the Circle were gathered in the Sunrise from before the clock struck twelve. The gracile she-cat stood above those of the High Council, scanning the crowd beneath her with limpid, violet-blue eyes. Her children whispered below her, expressing their confusion and interest in hushed tones. For the first time, Edge heard the Seer speak.

"My sons, my daughters," Melt mewed affectionately, the room becoming a complete silent. "Though we are missing two of our Defenders, we stand strong today. Cane and his mangy excuse of cats will not dismay us." Murmurs of agreement were murmured throughout the room. Beside Edge, Tilt placed her tail on Inferno's shoulders, in a comforting gesture. "It's alright," Edge heard her whisper. The colors of their contrasting pelts caught the attention of the golden tom for a bit. Soon, though, his eyes slid back to all Melt, the Seer.

All affection had disappeared from the she-cat and her mien had taken on that of a mephitic air. Her eyes flashed with rage as she mewed, "But there is yet another matter we have yet to settle here today." The room was a stiff sort of silent this time.  
"You father, Saber, has been unwell, as you all know." She paused here, her eyes raking those who listened. On his other side, Edge felt Ice shiver.  
"I've never seen her like this," this white she-cat mewed. "Something must be wrong." _Evidently, Ice,_ the tom thought sarcastically.

"He has received a challenge for leadership. However, since my mate was terribly wounded in the skirmish with Came and his goons, I will deal with this situation."  
Whispers erupted among the gathered as the soigné she-cat leapt gracefully down from her pedestal and passed though the midst of her parting children. As she past Edge, the tom cringed, feeling hostility flow off of her like a river. Melt came to a halt before a large, solidly muscled orange tom.

"Scar," Melt breathed, rolling the r off her tongue and ending with a spine chilling hiss. The intimidating tom bowed his head to the she-cat he called "Mother" for majority of his life. He had bided his time, watching, waiting, scheming in the shadows. Now, when the mighty Saber was down, and his fragile mate was ruling alone, he would strife.

"Let us take this out-" he stopped her.  
"No, here will do just fine."  
"As you wish, but you have sealed your death." With those hard words, out of her mouth, she called for Tilt.  
"Show him what we have taught you." Tilt nodded as Melt backed away. Edge narrowed his eyes as Fate padded up beside him. The look in the tom's eyes were unreadable

Out of nowhere, Scar rammed her to the ground. Tilt gasped, trying to catch her breath. She didn't have time for that, for he was coming at her again.  
"Gah!" Tilt fell to the ground once again. She mustered up all her strength, temper, and training to attack him. She swerved under his legs, tripping him, and dodged his paw as he tried to box her head. Performing the cobra strike, she recoiled, and then lunging forward, she fastened her jaws Scar's neck. She bit down with her jaws and pulled back. Scar growled as he flipped her and held her in the eagle fast. Tilt wriggled, trying to get free.  
"Melt sends a mere Learner to attack me?" Scar yowled. Tilt, desperate, spat into his blue eyes. His weight left her.

She lunged forward, ramming into the arrogant tom with such power, Tilt was surprised with herself. Tilt howled with pain and smacked him with a mighty paw that sent him flying. The black she-cat shook, looking around at the family around her. Her eyes meet Talon's, of all cats. The golden tom simply nodded. Claws dug into her rump, sending pain through Tilt's body. She reared up to her full height, balancing on her hind legs and spun around. Scar rushed at her exposed abdomen and raked his claws into it. By this time, blood was leaking thru the wounds, but Tilt barred her teeth and tore into Scar's leg, ripping his tendon out.

Scar attacked Tilt with renewed power and performed the salmon flip, flipping her and throwing her to the ground. _He isn't weakening? _Tilt thought, her heart pounding with desperation. Scar held her in the eagle fast, Tilt wincing at his killer grip. She went limp, and then kicked Scar's exposed stomach, pushing him off her. Scar fell to the ground with a thud. Tilt turned her back on him to catch her breath once more. However, Scar jumped out before her, unsheathed paws outstretched, teeth barred and eyes narrowed. He headed straight for Tilt, who turned tail and ran. The cats about her made way, scattering as they watched the battle. Scar pursued her, and when she was sure he was directly behind her, gave him a powerful kick to the face with her hind legs.

His blue eyes were hard and full of hatred and disgust, scorn and anger. Tilt raise her left paw and struck his jaw hard, a creak sounding on impact. Scar staggered back at the impact. His blood dripped off of Tilt's claws and onto the soft, carpeted floor.  
"Never come back," Tilt hissed, her green eyes boring into his blue. Scar snarled, limping off towards the exit. The scarred black she-cat glanced to her left. Shard and Flare stood, watching he with large eyes. "Make sure he's gone," Tilt ordered. The two toms nodded vigorously, running out of the Sunrise from almost as swiftly as Scar had.

Then, she collapsed.

{**α ѕpιrιт ɢlιded rιɢнт ιɴғroɴт oғ мe— тнe нαιr oɴ мy нeαd ѕтood oɴ eɴd.**}

She opened her eyes. Where was she? Tilt shuddered; she had a feeling that something was not right. As she lifted herself to her paws, a strange scent drowned her nostrils. Tilt's curiosity was aroused. Following the mysterious scent, she came to a clearing that was layered with fog. Lifting her chin, she inhaled, the smell of blood greeting her nostrils. As the fog faded, Tilt saw eyes, seemingly cut out of ice, peering at her. A black, muscular form stepped out of the shadows, mist surrounding his paws and pelt.  
"Who are you?" she demanded, noticing how the shadows seemed to make up his continence.

"Are you of a Void?" Tilt inquired when he hadn't responded. His hard blue eyes where full of hatred and disgust. But beneath those afore mentioned, Tilt saw something of wistful longing. The fog rose up again and when she peered into the mist, in the place of the cat was a hawk. It was a usually large black hawk and had hard, cold blue eyes. _This must be the cat. What sort of madness is this? _Tilt thought with a shiver. The hawk let out a cry and rose up into the air, its large wings pushing it up. It disappeared into the trees with a terrifying screech.

When Tilt thought it had gone, she stepped into the small clearing. But no sooner had she done so, she felt talons digging into her sides and hauling her up into the sky. Tilt yowled in pain. "Let me go!" The young she-cat looked up and was not a bit surprised to see it was the hawk. Desperately, she wiggled hoping the hawk would loosen his grip enough so that she could escape. But alas, the talons only tightened and went deeper into her flesh. Tilt howled with pain once more and began to feel unsettled as she looked down. The mountains grew closer and closer until the jagged gray peaks passed under her black paws. Looking down, she saw a small band of cats traveling through the mountains. They were traveling the opposite way Tilt had come. She wiggled more, trying to get out of the hawk's firm grasp. The large bird lighted down near a cave with a stream running nearby.

Tilt collapsed onto the cave floor. She was losing a lot of blood, and the world had begun to shift about her. Green eyes threatened to close… she saw a cat carrying a carcass inside. The severed body was emitting the sound of voices, voices of a wind chime. Her heart lurched as she saw the blurred face of the cat. He seemed familiar, as if she should know him, but he couldn't remember who it was. The hawk knew, because when the cat looked her way, he hawk clutched her once more, carrying her back to the clearing. The small plot of ground was no longer full of fog and the sun had begun to shine. Lighting down, the hawk laid Tilt gentle on the soft grass, preening her wounds which he had inflected. Tilt, meanwhile, was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Her eyes were lidded as watched as the majestic bird lifted his wings and ascended into the sky. Tilt tossed and turned. She was walking once again the valley where the cat had been murdered. Sensing another presence, she looked around, tasting the air in something of dread. It was a familiar scent, but she couldn't place whose it belonged to. Looking down into a puddle, Tilt saw with much alarm that she was Fox! A gently breeze washed over her and the grass around her swayed back and forth. Tilt looked up and staring at her through the grass, was a pair of blue eyes. Black streaked passed before her, and the next thing Tilt knew, teeth were buried deep in her neck.

"What did I do to deserve this?" the she-cat gasped.  
"You betrayed me," the wolf rasped into my ear. "I must have your blood, your soul for this act!"  
"Yes, you are only the first. Others will follow."  
"No! Leave her alone!" Fox whispered.  
"Good bye my friend!" the cat sneered. A searing pain shot up Tilt spine and the she-cat closed her eyes. The black hawk swooped down; through its eyes, Tilt saw that the cat had severed Fox's body in two! And beside him lay Crescendo, just as Lost had told the Circle. Tilt jumped up, struggling for air. Fear paralyzed her very bones. She couldn't breathe.

"Tilt, are you alright?" Jackal asked, sitting up in the nest beside her.  
"Yes, no, I had a dream," the she-cat panted, frantically looking around. Jackal nuzzled Tilt affectionate, his scent wreathing about her like a protective cocoon.  
"Crescendo?" he asked knowingly.  
"Yes, I dreamt… that I was…" my voice trailed off. Jackal tenderly licked my forehead.  
"It's okay. No cat or human will ever hurt you," he promised, "because I will be by your side." Tilt nodded, trying to assure herself of that promise as her tense muscles relaxed. Jackal lay back down beside her. Tilt sighed as she too lay down, resting her head on his back. And after a few heartbeats, she fell asleep once again. However, it was not to be peaceful.

Green eyes fluttered open once more, and before Tilt stood Fox. _I am really wearing of _this, Tilt thought, her heart wrenching as she saw him. His green eyes met hers; loneliness and longing filled them. He did not speak to her but beckoned to her with his bushy tail. Tilt stepped forward gingerly, mist and fog rising up around her jet colored paws. She lifted her head, looked around for Fox. Again, Tilt saw Fox's green eyes peering at her, calling her to come to him. But in the shadows of nearby trees, was a pair of blue eyes, watched the she-cat's every move. The shadows of the tree hid the cat, so that she was unable to see who it was. Tilt shivered. She did not like the look in its eyes. Fox, seemed confused, followed the direction of her gaze.

He immediately barred his teeth and protectively stood in front of Tilt. But there was another cat watching me, and it had the same look in its eyes as the blue-eyed stranger. Another cat entered the foggy clearing and stood beside Tilt. He dipped his head to Fox and his eyes became misty. The older cat dipped his head. Tilt's eyes widened and her countenance fell.

"_I have found her, and I will not be the one to let her go!"_ the blue-eyed cat yowled, attacking they two cats who stood as a barrier between the strange being and Tilt.  
"Run Tilt, run!" Fox called.  
"I won't lose you again," she sobbed.  
"You must run little sister, now!" Fox yowled. Tilt nodded hesitantly and began to run away. As the frightened cat ran, she could hear voices in her ears, "She is mine. I must have her." and "I must not let her get away." Tilt ran faster and faster and faster…..

{**ι coυldɴ'т тell wнαт ιт wαѕ тнαт αppeαred тнere— вlυr . . . αɴd тнeɴ ι нeαrd α мυғғled voιce**}

He looked at the sleeping cats. He was perfectly aware that he easily could kill all of them if he wanted too. The black she-cat twitched her ears and her nose began to quiver. She was dreaming. A lone yowl sounded in the distance. It was time for his next target.  
"I am sorry I have to do this to you, beloved," he sneered into her ear. Tilt's tail twitched and lay still again. He looked up at the full moon, ready. He knew had to do this quickly. The intruder smiled to himself, the winds and chimes rushing through his fur.. The world was indeed changing. The tom snarled, his eyes resting upon an unseen form, not afar-off. In a blink, of those wild blue eyes, he had vanished into the darkness.

* * *

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the tom snapped her spine. The she-cat's eyes became wide with pain. "Why?" she rasped.  
"I warned you," he snapped. He would show her what he had been trying to tell her.  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Phantom. You ignored my callings, my warnings. But I shall inhabit your being, and nothing will stop me."  
Her body heaved as she struggled for breath, but none came. She lifted her paw and delivered a mighty blow to her murders jaw. The blow when through his face as the wind blows through the trees… and his fact was returned to normal.

A great wind swirl about her, as the tom sliced Phantom open with a single claw. A strong, what mist rose from her body, and Phantom was forced to watch as her soul was devoured.  
"I am your soul now, dearest," the tom hissed, licking his chops. She howled, pain and horror filling her voice as he disappeared within her. The chimes stopped. The winds stopped. Her vision went black.

* * *

_A/N_;; Hey everyone. I want to thank those new followers and reviewers. I hope you'll stick with me, because it'll be rough stuff from here on out.


	5. dark・nεss grim

{**мy ѕpιrιт ιѕ вroĸeɴ, мy dαyѕ υѕed υp, мy ɢrαve dυɢ αɴd wαιтιɴɢ.**}

The bushes shuddered. Grass swayed, whispering apprehension to the wind. The birds continued to sing, while the tree branches shivered, looking down from lofty heights to see who would emerge from the depths of the foliage below. A grayish blue, sharply angular face was the first to emerge. Large blue eyes scanned the surroundings, and jaws opened, tasting the air for another other of her kind. The head was followed by broad shoulders, a slender torso, and a long, sweeping tail. Her scar-ridden, misty pelt shone with morning dew, and the said cat flicked an ear, a water drop descending down the tip. She had her own sort of comeliness, not one of features, nor of attributes, but of way.

The new morning sun threw its rays down upon the plain, gracing the dew ridden leaves with golden light, making the drops of water shine like that of polished diamonds. The sight caused the rather rational she-cat to desire to gambol. And frolic she did. At times, she would even have intermittent bouts of uncontrollable purring. How free she felt, leaping in the air, rolling on the grass, relaxing herself. Ah, she needed to do this more often.

"You are trespassing, on land belonging to the Circle." This cold sentence cut the she-cat's delightful reverie short, and she came to a stop before one of the most handsome tom's she had ever seen. The intruding she-cat shrugged off his comment, lazily stretching her tight muscles. The tendons rolled with ease, rippling beneath her sleek fur as she completed her movement.

"State your name and purpose," the tom mewed, eying her in annoyance. The she-cat only purred, slinking towards him. Her advances were deterred, however, as a black she-cat emerged from the bushes, padding up alongside the tom. Instantly, the loner felt the strange aura coming off the newcomer. It was filled with power, something she could not resist; she was drawn to her.

"Oh leave her alone, Fate. Let a she-cat have her fun, why don't you?" she purred, her eyes flicking from the spotted tom to the loner. Green met sea green and at that moment, Vycle felt something powerful. She was a striking thing, beautiful in her own way. Her countenance was engaging, her gaze mesmerizing, her tone willed with goodwill.  
_She's perfect,_ Vycle thought, her head dipping in something of withdrawn depression.

Out of her side vision, the ashen-limbed she-cat watched as the tom who went by the name of "Fate", glanced down at the newcomer affectionately, purring and nuzzling her hear.  
"You are to trusting, Tilt," he mewed, something deeper than affection lining his tone.  
_So her name is Tilt, eh?_ The she-cat thought. Vycle raised an eyebrow. Where these two lovers? The Russian Blue stored away that information.

"What's your name, newcomer?" Tilt's voice broke her thoughts, causing Vycle to look up. The black she-cat had her head cocked to the side, waiting expectantly for Vycle's answer. _There is something about this she-cat that seems off_, Vycle thought, shaking out her fur in something of annoyance.  
The loner took her time in responding, "The name is Vycle, but my friends call me Vy."  
"It's nice to meet you, Vy-mind if I call you that?" Fate mewed, padding up beside Tilt, who rubbed against his shoulder lovingly.

Vycle forced the snarl back down her throat, jealousy sprung up within Vycle heart.  
She. Wanted. Fate. She utterly disliked Tilt know, as the raven she-cat seemed to be sucking up to him. Her heart set on Fate as her conquest, the loner spoke up, her voice seemingly lined with silk.  
"I-I am tired of looking for a home, tired of being alone." Here, she glanced up at Fate, pointedly ignoring Tilt.  
"Do you think that it would be possible for you to take me in?" However, before the handsome tom could answer, and much to the present she-cats annoyance, the bushes bore forth five other cats.

A black she-cat, looking far to similar to Tilt for Vy's comfort was the first to speak. "I found him!" She rushed over to Fate.  
"Daw, Fate, where you hiding from us again?" she inquired, her dark blue eyes fixed upon his light ones.  
"Why are you always with Tilt? Don't you like our company better?" a beautiful white she-cat whined, pushing Tilt away from Fate, but not before casting Tilt a nasty look.  
"It's not that, Ice," Fate mewed, looking over the head of a long-legged cream she-cat who had come to join the party. His gaze was locked on Tilt.

Vycle's sea green eyes watched the ordeal, hungrily taking in every detail. _So I'm not the only one_, she thought to herself. A handsome grey tom promptly dashed to Tilt's side, fussing over her and asking her various questions. Vy, however was more interested in the accompanying golden tom, his gaze roving about until coming to rest on Tilt. The black she-cat met his bronze gaze, but soon dropped her eyes to her paws. It was only a second before Tilt once again raised her head, locking gazes with Fate's wistful blue ones. Vycle flicked her tail as she watched Tilt smile at him faintly before padding away with her escorting toms.

_What are their connections? _Vy wondered, watching the three as they passed her in what seemed to be, slow motion.  
"Hey, Vy, are you coming?" Tilt called to her, breaking the she-cat once again out of her thoughts. The there were looking at her, the toms shifting impatiently. Vycle got to her paws, cringing as she felt a tiny paw kick inside her. _That's right,_ she told the kittens inside her, _you will have a home, something I never knew._ Carefully, the she-cat padded up to them, forcing herself to look cheerful.  
"Yeah!" She enthusiastically nodded her head once, and shouldered Tilt, faking friendliness.

"Great!" With that, the four took off, three before and one straggling. Vycle looked over her shoulder. Fate was being swarmed by the she-cats. _You will be mine,_ she vowed silently to the oblivious tom. With that thought, the pregnant she-cat hurried after the three friends. They had gone on with their lives, seemingly having forgotten about Vycle. As the she-cat followed them wordlessly, her head bowed, she thought, _I will become the most beautiful, the most liked. I will show you, Tilt, the flipside of the coin. While I am lonely and unwanted now, I will become a favorite, taking your place in the spotlight._

{**мy нope тнαт ɴιɢнт woυld тυrɴ ιɴтo dαy, мy нope тнαт dαwɴ wαѕ αвoυт тo вreαĸ.**}

It have been three days since Vycle (now Violet), had been accepted. The ashen she-cat had join as a kit-bearer, and Tilt had been surprised to find out that she was soon to give birth. She seemed to be fitting in smoothly with member of the Circle, and the handsome Copper had taken a strange liking to her. Copper was also happened to be Tilt's trainer, and so she saw more of Vy than she had bargained for. And it seemed that Violet had a disliking for her, of which Tilt had done nothing to give cause to.

It was Copper and Violet, she was watching as these things went through her head. They were in the gardens outside of the Manor of the Circle. Jackal shifted lazily beside her, arresting the Bombay she cat's attention. A soft smile graced her maw as her eyes rested on the peaceful grey tom beside her. The furball was napping, like a kitten would do. But that was Jackal; you had to love him.

A shadow entered her peripheral vision, changing the air about her. The fur on her shoulders rose as his scent wreathed her, her eyes widening in recognition. Tilt's heartbeat resounded threw her ears as blood rushed through her veins. Why on earth was she so nervous? She had attempted to stay away from him lately, feeling pressured by her training and those around her. However, it seemed the golden tom was always on the sidelines. Waiting, watching, and meeting her gaze as the worst times. What was a she-cat to do? Besides, what did he want with her? She had only conversed with him three times… or maybe more. But she didn't understand why he could just come and speak to her in the presence of those who were constant about her. A flustered Tilt gingerly rose to her paws, making sure not to awake the sleeping Jackal, and slunk into the bushes, but not before being seen by Violet.

He was waiting for her not afar off. His ripple of his muscles seemed gentle hills beneath his sleek golden pelt, and his bronze eyes sparkled with eagerness for life. The broad-shouldered tom purred as soon as he saw Tilt. But slunk into the bushes as his brother, Strife, entered the small clearing.  
"Ah, I see your face is still as repulsive today as it was yesterday." He paused, a playful smirk lightening his features.  
"Your beauty sleep had no effect."

Tilt sniffed, sitting up straight as Strife circled her mischievously. _Toms, _she thought, holding back a purr.  
"Obviously is your face you should be worrying over. You are scaring all the she-cats away and Edge, Jackal, and Fate seemed to be herding them in," fake concern entered her tone, "and we all know you should be the one with the most kitties." Strife chortled at this.  
"Your tongue has you destined for trouble," he prophesied.  
"And you are destined for greatness," she declared, "you will scale the utmost heights to the attic, swim across the stream, and explore all the possible sleeping position in your nest!"  
"You are delusional. You are the worst sleeper ever to grace the earth," Strife retorted.

"Look who's talking. The cat who snores like a monster."  
"I do not!"  
"You do to-just ask Ice."  
"You know how Ice is. She would probably say, 'Whatever', or, 'Get lost'. You know how sassy she can be." Yes, the relationship between she and Strife was interesting. It's as if they were still kits.  
"What are you two mumbling about now?" Talon voice almost caused Tilt to jump out of her fur! She turned to face an obviously annoyed Talon with a dull look in his eyes. She had been waiting for him.

Talon pretended that he had just come upon them, acknowledging Tilt with a flick of his ear.  
"We were discussing one's sleeping patterns like intelligent creature," Strife stated, a playful light in his hazel eyes.  
"If it looks like I give a dead rat, please tell me. I don't want to give of the wrong impression," Talon muttered, flicking his tail, his eyes narrowed.  
"You are the one who asked!"  
"You should have known it was rhetoric, Strife," Talon snorted, rolling his eyes in an uninterested manner.

Tilt watched as Talon turned to her.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" she inquired, shifting uneasily as Strife watched their exchange with confused hazel eyes. _He's never seen me speak to his brother,_ Tilt realized.  
"Yes, I did. I-" he was cut off by a confused, but angered Strife.  
"Why are _you _talking to her, of all cats? We all know that you stay away from the other Learners like they have the plague. Now what are you _doing_ talking to _my _closest friend? What makes you think that you have that right?"

It was Tilt's turn to become surprised. Whenever had Strife become possessive? Her maw almost dropped open in shock. This was _not_ the Strife she knew. Talon, however, steeped forward, a smirk playing on his features.  
"First it was Edge, and now it's you. Don't you think it's my turn to befriend her, _brother_?" he asked, his tone nonchalant.  
Tilt's eyes widened; what was this aura that she felt coming off of Strife? Cringing, she ducked behind Talon. She sensed hatred, and a lot of it. And what was this nonsense about "it's my turn"? She was annoyed. Tilt was for sure _not_ some family heirloom to be passed down from brother to brother. She wasn't sure whether to be confused or angered. What was happening to her? Ugh, she was tired of this.

As if he had read her mind, Strife said, "She isn't an item to be _passed _around, _dear_ brother." And that was why he was her best friend.  
"And she is not someone to be hoarded either. You seem a bit jealous, Strife," Talon cocked his head, his upper lip rising in a scowl. Tilt felt the tension. _I don't like this, _she thought, her tail flicking nervously. As if he felt what she was feeling, the bronze-eyed tom swivel his augustly head to face Tilt, gentle nuzzling her forehead. It was as if he was communicating, _"It's fine._" His eyes softened, something Tilt was no used to, but she slowly felt herself relaxing.

{**ιғ αll ι нαve тo looĸғorwαrd тo ιѕ α нoмe ιɴ тнe ɢrαveyαrd; do yoυ cαll тнαт нope?**}

Soft ushers of roaring thunder plagued the overrun garden at the time of evening. Sun no longer in view as deep swept clouds scored over the earth, demolishing any hopes of sunlight to reach the surface. The signs of an oncoming storm were not only made obvious by the clouds, but the sleek blue and white streaks of plasma that flickered violently through the heavens, leaping about in their playful horrors.

Strict gales brushed the green leaves of the small trees that rest within the land, ones that built the savannah abruptly. The faint sound of a crackling twig could barely be heard through the sounds of the zypher within the atmosphere. A delicate white paw was sent into a spreading appearance as the pads could not hold a steady grip along the surface. Muscles within the ankles were sent into a tense posture as they ran up thick legs, connecting to an intense figure of sable. Hardly seen as the darkness grew around, the frame of a cat came to be seen as lightning above slipped through the clouds, silhouette found out by striking hues of maroon.

Clean fur was sent into a frenzy by a fresh gust of wind, brushing through the sleek pelt to cause it to rise in an aggressive poise. The figure paused, proboscis thrashing to the left as sapphire iris tossed their gaze in the same directing, mirroring the images that surrounded their features. A nose was scrunched into a wrinkling state revealing fangs of pearl that had been stained in red fluids belonging to another cat. Saliva dripped delicately from the teeth of the vicious female, tail held solid stiff against her built haunches. The sounds of rustling objects around her caused the feline's attention to be pulled in several directions, ears twisting and swiveling in chaotic madness left and right, her massive muscles rippling throughout her body.

She had never felt as alive as she did now. Muscles beneath a long-haired white coat rippled as she took a step from beneath the little nook by which she had been sheltered, and into the ominous world about her. Sapphiric orbs glittered with an eerie excitement. Had she ever had so much diversion in all her years? A high pitched giggle escaped a pretty maw. One mitt in front of the other, she edged closer and closer towards the dilapidated building. Phantom navigated the gardens with ease, her coat now logged with drops of the deluge.

Her target was a large, rather handsome tom. Defined beneath jet fur were toned muscles, signifying his strength and giving one assurance that this was a powerful opponent. Her silver tail flicked in excitement. She looked forward to her next prey. He was unaware of her presence, typical, as the she-cat snuck in for the kill. From which angle should she take him? Oh, she just couldn't decide. Shoulders rolled as two pairs silver paws follow one another in the exact placement of the one before it.

Eyes ice blue eyes narrowing, she lunged, claws out, flying through the rain like a spirit of the in. He knew nothing before her claws tore into his back. That was the end for him. Her teeth tightened about his scruff as she shook the black tom like a ragdoll, her neck muscles contracting as she rolled them, shaking her wedge-shaped head like she a canine. The light within his eyes died out as, finally, the she-cat heard a "crack" of his spine giving way.

The she-cat let out a dismissing, tired sigh as she dropped the limp body. Her lip curled up showing sharp canines; Phantom was bored once more. That tome had been no fun. Maybe I should attack them instead of using my surprise tactic. "Oh, it is truly delightful, being a sadist," she cooed to herself as she daintily stepped over the body and disappeared into the surrounding darkness of the foliage. If there as a cat about, they would have heard Phantom's parting words, "What kind of flower is on your face? Tulips!" Shrill, wild laughter erupted from her lips.  
"What kind of horses go out after dusk? Nightmares!"

{**тнey'll ɴever αɢαιɴ вe reмeмвered— ɴαмeleѕѕ ιɴ υɴмαrĸed ɢrαveѕ.**}

"HARGH!" Tilt lunged at the she-cat, her green eyes wide with hatred and disgust. "Die!" the molly yowled at her, sharp fangs coming dangerously close to Tilt's exposed neck.  
"I don't recall you being the one to give me orders, Alley Cat scum!" With renewed energy and vigor, tense muscles tightened even more as she kicked out violently at her opponent's soft underside. With a gasp, the molly went flying, a flash of black and gold. _It's rather pretty,_ Tilt thought, a sneer upon her lips as she struggled to get back up.

Haggard breathes forced themselves in and out of her opponent's lips. Tilt felt as if the world became perfectly still as the battered she-cat staggered liturgically towards her, swaying as she ignored the ongoing battle about her.  
"You-" Tilt barely heard the word that fell from the lips of the golden and black molly. The rival she-cat raised her head, opening brown eyes.  
"You black devil!" she yowled, ramming Tilt off her paws with such force that our heroine had the breath knocked full out of her. Tilt couldn't move.

"Agh!" she yowled as the enemy clawed at her belly and sides. In a flash, however, a spotted silver tom was upon her, colliding with Tilt's attacker. _Fate_, Tilt thought, feeling a tad bit dizzy as her watched the two cats with blurred vision. "Fa-" she began to call out. But familiar auric eyes stared into hers as a finely shaped golden head filled her field of vision. Instantly, she felt a sense of relief come over her. _Talon_, she thought, smiling to herself. The large tom gently lifted a limp Tilt by the scruff, transporting her to the sidelines of the vigorous battle.  
"Stay put," he whispered into her left ear, placing an affectionate lick upon her forehead. She nodded in response.

Crickets ceased their music; the birds hushed their chirping. A furry lump of black and silver lay still upon the border of the Utherworld, sides barely moving up and down with the faint breathe that still managed to force itself into her tired lungs. Her chest felt as if a great weight had been placed upon it; her mouth was parched and her throat was felt as if it was slowly closing shut.  
"_Mother,"_ she managed, calling out into the unknown, slit amethyst eyes gazing up into the heavens. However, it was not her mother who watched over her from the confined of the growing shadows.

Into oblivion, a massive silhouette stood, planted upon the withered lands that lay across the border, pale blue eyes serving as windows into a hollow, light starved soul. The mist was slightly over the dying forest still, lingering with a hazy effect to some eyes. Muscles rippled with each decided step, not one movement being wasted by the being who approached her. Heliotrope-hued gems fluttered open as the pawfalls of the approaching glided lightly above the ground. A massive midnight paw was the first to step into the light. No, it was so intense an onyx, it seemed a silky bluish-black. His shapely head was attached to a thick neck, which in turn was connected to a heavily muscled torso and well built legs. In all, his figure was imposing, grand, strapping.

Cold, clear eyes, resembling that of a fresh water spring, eyed her, and Tilt could identify no emotion whatsoever within those icy blue depths. However, what caught her gaze were the appendages, decorating his sides. They were magnificent, rising high above his head, and curving into a delicate arch at the fringes. Wings. Velvety black ones. They resembled those of a raven. The bearer of those wings had stepped over the invisible borderline and was now right next to Tilt. The feeble molly just watched him as the handsome stranger nosed her flank, as if he were trying to determine the points of injury that she had sustained. The aura about this massive tom was frightening, and while aloof, it was also regal, like he was one to be respected. The shadows on the Utherside shifted playfully, seeming to dance ever closer to the light, yet staying far away enough not to be caught be the daylight.

The winged tom above her flicked his thick, long tail, beckoning an unseen presence from the darkness. The shadows parted respectfully, making way as yet another spirit emerged, the dark mist clinging to his fur as he did so. Shock was evident in Tilt's demeanor. He was a feline of some sort, having a reddish golden pelt, and leaning towards the smaller, and shorter side of the size chart. A shapely neck held a small head that perked up some huge ears and horns. His body was also dis-portion with his legs. He sported a stub for a tail, his chipped ear and scarred torso telltale signs of the violent life he led. It was a scary sight at first, then a surprise. What this creature a deformity in nature?

Hard green eyes focused themselves only upon their bearer's master, awaiting his command and order as if it was the only words he lived to hear. The august tom spoke from his post beside Tilt, the dark mist wafting about his form.  
"You will summon Nyx, and bring this body to the main tunnel," he ordered, his tone strict, his voice smooth and low. The scarlet subordinate dipped his head in deepest reverence.  
"It is as you say, Master," he mewed obediently, backing into the shadows, who welcomed him enthusiastically. With that, Tilt was left alone with this mighty presence.

Muscles, tendons, and limbs ached in defiance as the maculated molly forced herself into a sitting position, inched herself farther from him, determined not to show any sign of weakness, though he has could her in an assumedly helpless state. Immediately, the midnight feline was by her side, supporting her with a broad shoulder. Almost instantaneously as her shoulder made contact with his, a painful jolt shot through her body, causing her to be out of breath as she hissed in pain. The light and darkness surrounding the two were telltale signs that showed they were for opposite sides, and those two had come in contact and had there for caused a static reaction.

The tom snarled in annoyance as he watched her, his upper lip rolling back to reveal pearly fangs. Who was he? What did he want with her? These were the kind of questions flying through Tilt's mind at the moment. She struggled to rise once more from the earth beneath her. Horror was evident in her gaze as her tapered orbs focused upon the ground on which the mystery cat stood. It was withered into brown nothingness. Alarm snaked it's way down Tilt's spine, her tail waving in hostility.

"Who are you?" her voice, despite her body, came out strong, and resilient. The tom leaned backwards in something of surprise, but recovered quickly, folding his large wings as he bowed before her.  
"I am called Tenebra, the king of darkest souls. I am yours to command, Stella, ruler of righteous hearts."

{**тнey αre plυɴɢed ғroм lιɢнт ιɴтo dαrĸɴeѕѕ, вαɴιѕнed ғroм тнe world.**}


End file.
